Jon Fitch vs. Diego Sanchez
The fight was for the number one contendership for the welterweight title. With the win, Jon Fitch earned a shot at Georges St. Pierre. The Fight The first round began. Sanchez came running out and came for the takedown and Fitch defended into the clinch. Sanchez landed a big knee to the body. They broke. Fitch barely missed a head kick as Sanchez ducked under. Fitch landed a knee to the body. Fitch landed a leg kick. Sanchez came forward again for the takedown and Fitch once more defended into the clinch. Fitch landed a good knee to the body. Fitch landed a good shot inside. Sanchez landed a good knee to the leg. Fitch responded with a knee to the thigh. Sanchez landed some good knees to the thighs. Boos came. They broke. Sanchez came for the takedown and he almost had it. Fitch was fighting it. Sanchez had him down against the fence. Fitch pushed forward himself and had Sanchez down in full guard. Sanchez was trying for a triangle, turned it to an armbar. Fitch threw some knees to the body and escaped back to full guard. Fitch landed some body shots. Sanchez tried for an armbar and Fitch landed some hammerfists and escaped and they scrambled. Fitch was on top in half-guard. Sanchez pushed it back to full guard. The first round ended. The second round began. They touched gloves. Sanchez came for the takedown and Fitch turned it into his own takedown on top in half-guard. Sanchez was immediately looking to sweep. They stood and broke away. Fitch landed a body kick and Sanchez capitalized by catching it and getting the takedown into half-guard, immediately looking for pass. Lmfao, Fitch's foot was stuck in Sanchez's shorts. Sanchez freed it. Fitch was trying to stand and Sanchez was trying to sprawl out. Fitch was turtled up. Sanchez picked Sanchez up and dumped him up and over and Fitch had Sanchez's back. Fitch got one hook in. Fitch landed some heel strieks to the calves of Sanchez. Sanchez turned in to Fitch's full guard. Sanchez landed a big shot after posturing up. Fitch picked Sanchez up once more and dumped Sanchez on his head. 'What a great reaction from the crowd.' Sanchez was on Fitch's back again, vertically, like a 69. Fitchw as landing elbows to the tith of Sanchez, hammering away. Sanchez responded withe lbows of his own to Fitch's kidneys. They scrambled explosively again. Sanchez was working a rubber guard as Fitch ended up on top. Fitch made it to full guard. Fitch landed some body shots, repeated body shots. Sanchez tried a triangle and Fitch escaped and landed some big hammerfists and made it back to full guard. Sanchez tried another armbar. Fitch escaped and punished Sanchez with more hammerfists. Sanchez was cut somewhere, his nose I think. The second round ended. The third round began and they touched gloves. They circled about, the pace seeming to have slowed just a bit. Sanchez blocked a head kick. Fitch landed a right hand and got the takedown and Sanchez grabbed a very tight guillotine. Fitch was in trouble. The crowd was roaring. Fitch gave the thumbs-up however to show that he was fine. Sanchez was straining hard. Fitch popped out and he was pushing hard, but he couldn't pass. Fitch was landing some good body shots. Sanchez was looking for a kimura now. Fitch pulled free though after a bit. Sanchez was looking for an omoplata or a triangle in the rubber guard position. Fitch escaped though before it was formed. Fitch landed a few good shots from the top. Fitch landed another good shot. Fitch landed another good shot. Sanchez locked in a triangle and it was tight, it was locked in. Fitch popped out however back to full guard. Sanchez was looking for another triangle. Fitch escaped. The third round ended. Jon Fitch was the winner by split decision. Welterweight champion Georges St. Pierre applauded in the crowd because with the win, Fitch had earned a shot at him.